A The Team Spin Off: Saving Genius Brian
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: Brian is a 13 year old genius who has trouble connecting with just about anybody, but has capabilities beyond anybody else, so when he notices that something is off in his Earth Science class it might be too late for anybody to help him. If you skip the AN, this story take place sometime after Bullets, chapter seven.
1. Chapter 1: An Insider

Chapter One: An Insider

 **AN: I decided to make this spin off of my scorpion story The Team to tell the story of the new character that I had created for the story, so you guys would have a better understanding of who this kid is. I also thought that it would nice to have a story arranged in the proper way since The Team is my first Fan Fic, and I had never written one before, so the chapters, for some reason, are really lengthy. Hope you enjoy Brian's spin off story and for reference, this story takes place after bullets, or chapter seven.**

Brian is not your average thirteen year-old boy, he's different, he's a genius. He didn't know it until he was thirteen, he just knew that he was different than the other kids he had ever been around.

His mother died from a prolonged illness that had affected her since around the time he was born. He spent the first few years of his life with her, and only ever knew her. He didn't want to interact with other children, he much rather wanted to be at home with his mother.

With her he felt safe.

His father then came back into the picture when he heard that he had another son. Brian didn't care much for his father, even though his father tried to connect with him. His father would come home with some new shoes for him, or new a baseball mit for him as well. Brian didn't want those, he would much rather get a new hard drive or a new book, or even a chemistry set.

His father didn't understand that, or him.

A few years after his mother passed, his father realized that he couldn't raise Brian all by himself, and brought him to Los Angeles to meet his half-brother, and Paige.

Brian enjoyed being with his half-brother, and the team. He didn't feel different anymore or like an outsider, he felt safe, just like how he did when he was with his mother.

Paige was like his mother, and Walter was like his father, Happy was his aunt who showed him how to fix anything he needed to fix, and Toby was his cool uncle who showed him magic tricks, and told him funny jokes, Sylvester was his uncle who showed him how to stay clean, and keep organized, and Cabe was his grandfather who taught him how to be more human, and how to stay safe from bullies.

When he was with them, all of them, he knew that he wasn't an outsider anymore, he was an insider.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning

Chapter Two: Morning

 **AN: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I have been caught up in a lot stuff, and I'm also very lazy:) I have not had a lot of free time on my hands since I recently started training to become a sensei at my dojo, and also my guitar has been a major distraction. I've had summer camp, and church stuff. I recently had surgery on my ankle so that has given me a lot of time on my hands since I cannot return to my dojo for at least two weeks, and I won't be able to train for about six months or so. Hopefully I'll be able to update my stories more, but this one was just sitting around in my drive waiting for me to edit it, so I hope you enjoy!**

Brian is lying in bed, asleep. He is on his back, and the covers are up to his chest. He is wearing a white undershirt, and briefs.

His alarm clock reads: _4:59_

Brian wakes up at five every morning, even if he doesn't have school. That just means that he can get to the garage earlier, and stay there all day.

His alarm then goes off.

He woke up immediately then turned it off, cautious not to wake his brother who was sleeping in the bed next to his.

He then walked into his and Ralph's bathroom, and began to wash his face, brush his teeth, and rinse his mouth.

When he finished he walked back into the bedroom, and got out a pair of his khaki pants that formed around his legs, and then got out a plaid blue button down shirt, and a blue sweater to put over it.

He put them on, and got out a pair of his tan socks, put them on, and a pair of his black shoes with a white edge that goes up to his ankles.

He put them on, and went out to the dining room.

He grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet, and a water bottle, and then walked over to the couch.

He grabbed the TV remote, and then put the science channel on.

Ralph then emerged from their bedroom in his outer space pajamas.

"What are you doing Brain?"Ralph asked his older brother as he rubbed his left eye with his left hand.

"I am attempting to find a channel that pleases me."Brian responded.

"Okay, can I watch it with you?"Ralph asked.

"Uhh, shouldn't you umm, get dressed first?"Brian responded with a question.

"Okay, I'll go get dressed."Ralph said then walked back down into his bedroom.

Ralph emerged from his bedroom a few minutes later all dressed, and with his hair combed. He grabbed a granola bar, and a bottle water, just like his older brother. He sat down on the couch next to Brian, who had put the Science Channel on.

An or so passed of the two of them watching the Science Channel, and occasionally taking a bite of their granola bar and a sip of their water when Paige woke up, and emerged from her room with a white robe on, and white slippers.

"Ralph, did you remind your brother to get some food or at least some water?"Paige asked her biological son.

"No, he got it himself."He proudly told his mother.

"Good job Brian."Paige said with a smile.

"It is not an accomplishment to nourish myself if the resources are quite plentiful."Brian muttered.

Paige rolled her eyes then walked into her bathroom to get dressed, and ready for the day.

They watched a little more television while Paige dressed herself and fixed herself up for the day then, she walked back out, and grabbed the remote, and turned the television off. She grabbed the boys' backpacks, and then got their lunches and water bottles from the fridge.

"Time to get going you two or else we might not be able to stop by the garage."Paige told her two sons.

Every morning, before school, Paige promises the boys that they can go to the garage to see Walter and everybody else.

"Okay mom."Ralph responded in a displeasing tone.

"Yes ma'am."Brian replied as he arose from the couch, and walked over to Paige who was diligently standing by the door with their stuff.

The two boys grabbed their backpacks then walked out the door as Paige reached for her purse and keys. She grabbed them then shut the door behind them.  
They walked down the stairs and out to the car, got in then began their short journey to the garage.

"Mom, do we have to have breakfast? I ate a granola bar before we leave the premise of the apartment."Brian stated as he looked to the left of him at Paige who was driving.

"No, you can't skip breakfast, and a granola bar is not a breakfast."Paige said as she continued to keep her eyes on the road.

"Dad used to let me take part in that daily activity."Brian retaliated.

"But I'm not your father, so I do things differently."Paige told him as they pulled into the garage.

"Yes ma'am."Brian said then the two boys, and Paige got out of the car, and walked into the garage.


	3. Chapter 3: The Garage

Chapter Three: The Garage

"Good morning boys, how's your morning been so far?"Toby asked the two boys as he ruffled Ralph's hair, and laid his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Good."Brian responded as he looked up at Toby then Toby moved his arm from off his shoulder.

"What do you boys want to eat?"Paige asked as she looked through the cabinets for the cereal she bought them.

"Fruit loops would be fine mom."Ralph said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Nothing please."Brian said as he stood in front of the table as Walter walked in.

"Brian, you need to eat more than a granola bar!"Paige scolded.

"But I am not experiencing the sensation of hunger."Brian stated.

Walter was leaning up against the doorframe of the kitchen, listening in on their conversation. Then, he approached Brian with his coffee mug in his left hand. He put it up on the counter, and walked in front of Brian.

"You know Brian."Walter went on to say as he squatted down to Brian's height so he could look into his eyes. "If you don't eat a full breakfast then your brain won't be able function at it's full capacity."Walter continued to tell him.

"Okay, I'll eat some eggs please mother."Brian said as he pulled up a seat at the kitchen table, and picked up the book in front of him.

"Ohh, can I have some eggs please too, I could use some protein."Sylvester said as he walked in to get some coffee in his Super Fun Guy mug.

"I could use some protein as well Paige."Toby said as he walked in right behind Sylvester.

Paige sighed then said:

"I hope you guys are fine with scrambled eggs."Paige said then grabbed a large bowl from the cabinet.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Good

Chapter Four: Not Good

Paige just pulled up to the student drop off area at Brian's middle school.

Brian is in the passenger seat, as usual, and got out then, shut the door.

"Have good day sweetheart."Paige told him with a smile.

"Yes mom, bye."Brian said then Paige pulled away.

Brian watched as Paige drove off into the distance until she wasn't in his range of vision then, walked down the sidewalk.

It was only seven thirty-five, and school begins at seven forty-five so, the children normally play out in the back in the same field where they go to eat on nice sunny day like it was on that Wednesday morning.

Brian looked around, and examined the students.

He noticed an adult he had never seen before at the school. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a solid blue tie, black dress pants, and a pair of aviator sunglasses that he had suspiciously covering his eyes more than the average pair of sunglasses. He also looked behind twice in less than eight seconds. All the markers Toby told him to look for in a criminal, or someone that was about to commit a criminal act.

"What are you doing Brian?"His guidance counselor asked him as he approached him.

Brian glared over at him then responded:

"What is the identity of the man right there."Brian stated as he pointed to the man he was examining.

"Ohh, he's the new Earth Science teacher."His guidance counselor replied.

"I'm a pupil in that class."Brian muttered nearly too silent for his guidance counselor to hear.

"Well I guess you'll get to meet him today."He said then patted Brian's back, and walked over to the entrance of the school, and walked in.

Brian watched as the new teacher interacted with the students. He was kicking a soccer ball around with a group of boys, and talking with them about some program that was on TV that previous night.

Brian thought to himself that this new teacher might not be as bad as he thought he may be, and possibly this new teacher might be able to aid him.

The teacher then told the group of boys that he had to leave to his classroom, and left to his car. Brian threw his backpack on the ground, and snuck around to follow him to the teacher's parking spots. He hid behind a rather large tree on the grounds, and stayed there, just focusing on what this new Earth Science teacher was doing, and his breathing.

The new teacher checked behind him to be sure that no one was watching him then, he opened the back door to his old Chevy, and pulled out a bottle, of chloroform, a cloth, and some zip ties.

 _Just as Happy would say, not good._ Brian thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Mister Kricheck

Chapter Five: Mister Kricheck

"How is school going for the boys?"Cabe asked as he walked in with his empty coffee mug in his good hand.

Cabe still has his right shoulder in a sling, but he has one week left then, he'll be out of the sling, and will just have to keep it in the brace.

"Good, they just aren't doing so well in gym."Paige replied.

"Well that's normal for a genuis. He'd rather be reading or writing a new formula."Toby replied as he walked in as well to get his eggs.

"Did you guys do well in gym?"Paige asked them then took a sip of her coffee.

"No, I rarely participated in that class."Walter stated.

"I did okay, I just wasn't the best, but I did an okay job."Happy commented as she

grabbed an apple, and took a bite out of it.

"Once I get this damn thing off, I can show the boys how to play football."Cabe suggested.

"It's fine, that grade isn't impacting him all that much, but if they want to, it's fine by me."Paige replied with a smile, and Cabe smiled, and nodded back.

"Is he in the advance science class?"Walter asked.

"Yes, he's in Earth Science, and he's okay with it, but he told me the subject matter is too easy for him."Paige told him.

"That doesn't surprise me."Walter replied. "The subjects that public schools offer are not advanced enough for a genius in comparison to him."Walter continued to say.

"I believe he's in Earth Science right now."Paige stated.

"I wonder how's he's doing?"Sylvester said.

"Okay students, take your seats."The new teacher told the class in a cheerful tone.

Brian walked over to his seat in the middle of the classroom at the table right next to another boy in his class dressed the way he used to dress, in all sports clothing.

The bell then rang, and the teacher closed the door as the last two staggering students entered the classroom.

"Okay students."Brian's new Earth Science teacher said as he walked over to the Smart Board in the center of the board at the front of the classroom. "I am Mister Kricheck, your new Earth Science teacher."He said with a smile as he turned around to face the class after he wrote his name the board.

"What happened to Misses Wright?"One of the girls asked the teacher in the class.

"She was transferred to another school."He rather quickly came up with.

Brian examined him, and realized that he had come up with that answer pretty quickly.

"Wouldn't she have informed us of that event?"Brian asked remembering, how his sixth grade programing teacher had left at his old school, and they had thrown a party for him.

"Well, it was last minute."He continued to say then pulled up the attendance list on his chromebook.

Brian thought about it for a minute then paid, attention and listened for his name.

"Anthony Adams?"Mister Kricheck asked.

"Waz up man."The boy in front of him said with a slyish smile on his face.

"Nothing much dude."Mister Kricheck replied with a smile as well.

"Abigail Bachelor."He called.

"Here."She excitedly said with a smile.

"Brian Baker."He called, as Brian looked over at him.

"Present."Brian said as he examined him.

Something was off with his new Earth Science teacher, and he just didn't know what his plan was but he knew that Mister Kricheck could not be trusted.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Chapter Six: Kidnapped

Brain zoned out for most of the class, just studying Mister Kricheck until he heard the bell ring.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring_

"That was the most fun class I have ever had!"One of the girls excitedly said.

"Yeah, you're the most lit teacher evah bruh."One of the boys said as he gave Mister Kricheck a fist bump.

"Thanks kid."Mister Kricheck said as he gave him a fist bump.

Brian watched as his new Earth Science teacher interacted with his fellow peers.

Then the students began to exit the classroom, and go to their next class.

"Brian, could stay behind please, I just need to talk to you, privately."Mister Kricheck asked.

Brian turned around, and walked back into the classroom, and stood in front of the teacher's counter in the front of the classroom.

Mister Kricheck said goodbye to all of the students then, shut the door and walked over to Brian.

He slowly approached him and had an unsettling almost evil look in his eyes one, that made Brian feel a little uneasy.

"Brian, come with me."Mister Kricheck said as he grabbed the boy's right wrist with a strong hold and tried to pull him.

Brian remembered what his senseis had told him about what to do in an event like this and he gave Mister Kricheck a palm heel to the nose, and put him in a wrist lock that nearly broke his wrist.

Mister Kricheck feel to the ground, and Brian kept a hold of the wrist he had used to throw Mister Kricheck to the ground, and formed almost like a shovel on the back of a bulldozer then, bent it towards his arm as Mister Kricheck cried out in pain. Mister Kricheck then used his free hand to give Brian a palm heel to the nose, but Brian let go of his hand just quick enough to block it, and counter it with a punch to the gut.

Mister Kricheck quickly arose from the ground as Brian stood up with his right foot back and his fists up by his cheeks, ready to defend himself. Mister Kricheck gave Brian a hook punch to the cheek when Brian blocked it, and countered with a punch to the ribs, and as Brian punched him in the rib, Mister Kricheck took out a handkerchief from his pant's pocket, and covered Brian's mouth with it, and put him in a chokehold as Brian dug his fingers in to allow himself to breath, and stepped back behind his foot to knock him to the ground when he began to feel drowsy and his head began to ache. He started breathing heavily and his legs became wobbly he then, fell to the ground, and Mister Kricheck removed the handkerchief from his face when Brian closed his eyes and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

Chapter Seven: Missing

"Isn't he normally sitting on that bench by now?"Sylvester said as he pointed to the bench in front of the school near one of the largest trees in the school yard.

"Maybe he found a friend?"Paige suggested with a sense of hope in her voice.

Then, one of the teachers that monitor the kids during aftercare approached the car.

Paige rolled down the window in the back seat, and the teacher slumped down so she could look Paige in the eye.

"Misses Baker?"The teacher asked.

"Ohh, no it's Miss Diene."Paige said with a smile.

"Okay Miss Diene."The teacher responded with a reassuring smile then her facial expression changed to a serious one. "Your son was not present in his third period class to his final class, and did not report directly to after care."She told him in a serious tone.

"What was his second period class?"Walter asked who was sitting at the wheel.

"Umm, I believe Earth Science."She responded.

"And who is his Earth Science teacher?"He asked.

"Ohh, I think he said Misses Wright."Paige told Walter.

"No."The teacher interjected. "It's now Mister Kricheck."She continued.

Paige looked at her with a confused look.

"He didn't tell me that they were getting a new teacher?"Paige asked.

"Well he came as a bit of a surprise to me too. I had no clue that they were getting a new Earth Science teacher until he came today."The teacher replied.

"That's unusual."Toby commented.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"Cabe asked her who was next to Walter since they still didn't trust him in driving yet.

"No."She replied.

"Okay, thank you ma'am."Paige told her with a smile then, Walter drove off.


	8. Chapter 8: Wakey Wakey

Chapter Seven: Missing

"Isn't he normally sitting on that bench by now?"Sylvester said as he pointed to the bench in front of the school near one of the largest trees in the school yard.

"Maybe he found a friend?"Paige suggested with a sense of hope in her voice.

Then, one of the teachers that monitor the kids during aftercare approached the car.

Paige rolled down the window in the back seat, and the teacher slumped down so she could look Paige in the eye.

"Misses Baker?"The teacher asked.

"Ohh, no it's Miss Diene."Paige said with a smile.

"Okay Miss Diene."The teacher responded with a reassuring smile then her facial expression changed to a serious one. "Your son was not present in his third period class to his final class, and did not report directly to after care."She told him in a serious tone.

"What was his second period class?"Walter asked who was sitting at the wheel.

"Umm, I believe Earth Science."She responded.

"And who is his Earth Science teacher?"He asked.

"Ohh, I think he said Misses Wright."Paige told Walter.

"No."The teacher interjected. "It's now Mister Kricheck."She continued.

Paige looked at her with a confused look.

"He didn't tell me that they were getting a new teacher?"Paige asked.

"Well he came as a bit of a surprise to me too. I had no clue that they were getting a new Earth Science teacher until he came today."The teacher replied.

"That's unusual."Toby commented.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"Cabe asked her who was next to Walter since they still didn't trust him in driving yet.

"No."She replied.

"Okay, thank you ma'am."Paige told her with a smile then, Walter drove off.


	9. Chapter 9: Find Him

Chapter Nine: Find Him

"Ehh, the tracking chip on his phone is disabled."Walter said in an aggravated tone.

"Drew doesn't have him either."Paige said as she got off the phone with her ex.

"Does he have any friends?"Cabe asked Paige.

"No, I've trying to get him to make some friends, but he thinks that friends are a useless waste of time that he should be using to study science."Paige told them.

"Do you know of anybody who would want to abduct him?"Toby asked her.

"No, and Drew doesn't either."Paige replied.

"Don't you guys think that it's odd that on the same day that Brian got abducted, a new Earth Science teacher entered the school?"Sylvester asked them.

"Yeah, that is kind of odd."Happy commented.

"What did she say his name is?"Walter asked.

"Umm, I think she said Mister Kricheck."Paige replied.

"I found him!"Sylvester said. "But he doesn't have a criminal record."He commented.

"But look, there's a digital footprint."Happy pointed out.

"It's recent as well."Walter commented then he began to type on his on laptop.

"Kricheck, if that's even his name created fake contact info in order to get a job at the middle school that Brian goes to, but the question is why."Cabe said as he leaned up against the table behind him.

"I found his records."Walter said then the team walked over to his laptop. "His real name is Bradley Lee Hogan, brother of David Lee Hogan, Jack Lee Hogan, Michael Lee Hogan, and Robert Lee Hogan. He also has a sister who is a lawyer, her name is Nicole Lee Hogan."Walter stated.

"Then that's it. What is one thing the human mind craves more than anything after a defeat? Revenge, that's what they're after. The brothers want to seek revenge on us by kidnapping the member of our team that put their brother behind bars."Toby stated.

"And look here, the guy has three arrests on him, and few juvy arrests as well."Happy pointed out.

"Ohh dear God, Brian's been kidnapped by a gangster!"Sylvester worriedly exclaimed.

"Don't worry Syl, we'll get 'em back."Cabe told Sylvester then he looked over at Paige who had a worried look in her eyes that screamed all over her posture and her face.

Paige didn't want to scare the rest of the team into thinking that they wouldn't get Brian back, but she was scared as well. She didn't know if they would be able to get him back in time.

"Hey, Paige, come over here for a moment."Cabe said as he gestured her to join him in the kitchen.

Paige followed, and Cabe put his good arm around her neck, and let it hang off her shoulder, and walked her into the kitchen.

They looked to be sure that no one from the team followed them then, Paige put her head on Cabe's shoulder, gently wrapped her arms around his neck, and broke out in tears.

"It's okay kid, you don't have hold it in any more."Cabe calmly said as he rubbed her back.

Paige lifted her head, and said:

"I'm, I'm, scared, I don't want to lose him."Paige stuttered in between sobs.

"I know, I don't want to lose the kid either."Cabe said then gave Paige a gentle kiss on top of her head, like what he used to do for Walter when he was younger, and broke out in tears. "But we have the whole team, trying to find him. He'll be alright."Cabe continued to say in a soothing voice as he stroked his hand through her hair.

Paige cried a little more then pulled herself together.

She thought about what he said, and then she began to think about what she told her sons when Cabe, and Toby were kidnapped, that the whole team was working on finding them and that the boys had to have faith that they would them in time. Now she has to have faith that the team would find her son in time.

"Thank you Cabe."Paige said as she wiped the tear stains from her eyes.

"Anytime kid, I just couldn't keep seeing that look in your eyes."Cabe told her.

Paige smiled, and gave him a hug, he hugged her back with his good arm.

"Hey guys."Toby said as he walked in.

He looked at the two of them questionably then resumed what he was saying.

"We got a message from Brian."Toby told them.

"Ohh thank God."Paige said then gave Cabe a kiss on the cheek and walked into the main room.

Cabe went to walk out into the main room then Toby stopped him.

"Hey what happened in here?"Toby asked him.

"Well the kid looked as if she was burst any minute, and I knew she didn't want you guys to see her like that. She thought it would scare you guys so I took her in here, and she cried on my shoulder for little bit. I told her that we trying our best to find her son and she felt better after that."Cabe told Toby.

Toby smiled then said:

"You did the right thing big guy."Toby said then rubbed his back then they walked back into the main room.


	10. Chapter 10: The Message

Chapter Ten: The Message

"What is it?"Paige asked as she looked at Walter's laptop screen and all of what she saw was a mess of numbers.

"Huh, he sent a numeric code as a posed to letters."Walter stated then began to decrypt the code.

"He's using the LISP hacking langue."Sylvester stated.

"That's a smart decision since it's one of the least common hacking languages so if anybody knows how to hack in the gang, they will most likely not understand him since no one knows all the hacking langues."Happy told them.

"Unless if you're a genius."Sylvester added.

"I just deciphered it."Walter declared then wrote the message on the whiteboard:

 _I am currently held captive to the mercy of the Lee Hogan gang, Robert Lee Hogan's gang from our first case. They are forcing me to hack the federal reserve, in relation to the goal of Robert Lee Hogan. They have not let their guard down on my actions, and are questioning my every keystroke. I had to attempt at a strategy that I Brian Stewart Baker have never attempted before in order to send you this contact, lie. I know as a fact that, you are attempting to find my current location. I hope to have a visual of you in the near future._

 _-Brian Stewart Baker_

The team stood there, dumbfounded at what they had just read.

"Brian, my Brian, sent that to you?"Paige asked, shocked.

"He also included the IP address of that computer for the purpose of reacquiring him

more efficiently."Walter stated as began to write out codes on the whiteboard.

"I've gotten access to his camera. We now have a visual of him!"Sylvester exclaimed as they all walked over to the monitor tree where Sylvester had uploaded the image to.

"He doesn't look that beat."Cabe commented.

"Yet."Happy muttered.

Brian then looked at the bottom right corner of his screen where he saw an alert pop up that stated that someone had hacked the camera on his laptop, and he knew that it was the team.

He quickly closed the alert and stopped it before it popped up on the Lee Hogan gang's phones.

He looked into the camera lense then began to tap his temple to give them a message in morse code.

"I'll be damned, that's morse code. They had us learn how to translate it and use it in the Marines."Cabe said then Happy passed him a notepad, and pen.

He put it down on the table and began to translate it.

When he finished his message read:

 _They have made me begin to hack the federal reserve but instead I have begun to create an alert system to notify Homeland of what the Lee Hogan gang is planning for the purpose of their arrest. I just need my GPS location in order to complete the system. I took down the firewall on the GPS tracking system, but I cannot gain our location since they are still questioning my every keystroke. Robert Lee Hogan set up an alert system for the purpose of knowledge if anyone attempts at hacking his computer, and I just took them down. Please gain the knowledge of my location, and send the address using the LISP hacking langue._

"C'mon, you heard the boy."Walter said then he walked over to his computer, and began hacking pursfulsey with the rest of the geniuses as well.


	11. Chapter 11: They'll Find Him Soon

Chapter Eleven: They'll Find Out Soon

"Why did that window pop up?"Michael Lee Hogan or Mickey asked him.

Just about all of the Lee Hogan brothers had brown hair that was cut short on the sides, and long on the top, and they combed it back, and used a lot of gel. They also almost all had blue eyes except for Brad, he had brown and he was the oldest and by default, their leader.

Most of them wore jeans, leather jackets, undershirts, and leather boots except Brad who was still wearing the same outfit from when he was posing as the Earth Science teacher, but he did throw the tie off and unbutton the top few buttons.

"It's another firewall. I need to fight against them in order to gain control."Brian stated as he continued to type.

"Hey!"Mickey yelled as he punched Brian across the face. "You're supposed to face me when you talk to me!"He continued to yell as Brian rubbed his cheek then wiped his mouth with his sleeve and saw a blood stain on it.

"May I please have a clean rag, preferably with some rubbing alcohol or another form of bacteria suppressant on it to aid to the newly formed cut on my lower lip?"Brian asked as he felt the cut on his lower lip and faced Michael as he asked the question to avoid getting hit again.

"That ain't how it works around here kid."David Lee Hogan told him or Davey. "We don't hand out stuff to help ya."He continued to tell him.

Then Davey punched Brian in the groin.

"We hurt chya."Davey told him with an evil grin on his face.

"Get back to work boy."Jack Lee Hogan or Jacky scolded at him as he walked by and elbowed him in the jaw.

Brian took one of his hands off his groin and rubbed his jaw right where Jack had elbowed him and saw more blood. He sighed then leaned his head back, and let it hang over the back to his chair.

"Hey!"Brad yelled as he walked into the room. "What the hell did you guys do to this boy?"He continued to scold.

"You said to…"Mickey began to say then was punched across the face by Brad.

"I told you guys to hurt him when you have to! Not whenever you feel like it!"Brad told them as he looked around the room at all of his brothers. "He's just a boy, not a man, he can't take as much pain as most of the people we kidnap."He continued to say as began to calm down.

"Yes Brad."Davey said.

"Now, Jacky get the boy some water."Brad told him in a calmer tone.

"Yes."Jacky replied as he got up, and walked out of the room.

"Get back to work, Brian."Brad told him then, he looked at the monitor, and saw the Homeland seal on one of the windows. "Hey, what's that doing there?"He asked Brian as he pointed to the Homeland seal window.

"It's one of my projects."Brian replied.

Brad then pushed Brian out of the way, and clicked on the window, and read it.

"Hey, it says alert system on it, and it has some coordinates on it."Brad said as he read the screen.

Brad took a few seconds to write them down.

"Google them Davey."Brad said as he handed the post it with the coordinates on it to Davey.

Davey took a few minutes to find the coordinates as Brad stared into Brian's eyes with an evil stare as Brian looked into his with no sign of fear whatsoever.

"You're gonna be in big trouble if the location you gave those Homeland dumb assses is this damn place. You hear me boy!"Brad said as he yelled the last part in Brian's face.

"You did not need to project your voice at that high of a decidable."Brian replied.

Brad punched him across the face then said:

"Don't you dare play smart with me kid."Brad said in a deep voice

Brian continued to blankly stare at him without a reply.

"Brad you're gonna want to smash 'em to pieces."Davey said as he handed him his phone.

"That's the warehouse, you dumb ass son of a bitch you!"Brad yelled in Brian's face as he became overcome with anger.

"Here's the best part bro, that's a tracking code that keeps popping with a new thing every time the Homeland guys move, and they're comin' our way."Mickey said.

"Does it say when they'll be here?"Brad asked as he continued to give Brian the death stare.

"Uhh, in like fifteen minutes."Mickey replied.

"Let's move out, we're going on the run."Brad told them.

"What about the boy?"Jacky asked.

"Leave him here to die."Brad told them.

"Homeland is coming to get him."Davey pointed out.

"What if they can't get to him in time?"Brad responded with a question.

They all grinned maliciously at the idea that Brad was forming.

"Here's the plan."Brad said as began to go over a plan away from Brian's chair.


	12. Chapter 12: The Abyss of the Warehouse

Chapter Twelve: The Abyss of the Warehouse

"I hope he's alright."Paige said as she looked out the window.

"Don't worry kid, he'll be alright."Cabe said.

He was wearing a Homeland issued bulletproof vest just incase the gang opened fire on them.

Paige forced a smile then looked back out the window.

"Agent Gallo?"One of the other Homeland agents said over the Homeland com system.

"I read you."Cabe responded to him.

"The chopper camonders spotted the suspects outside the building, they are carrying a body."The agent told him.

"Ohh my God."Paige gasped.

"Approach them. I'm going into the warehouse to look for the boy."Cabe said as they pulled up to the warehouse.

"It seems to be one of a thirteen year old boy in a sweater vest, and collar shirt, and khaki pants."The agent said.

"I don't care, I'm gonna enter. Ten-four."Cabe said then took the Homeland con out of his ear, and put in the team's com.

"Cabe, you shouldn't go in, not in the condition you're in."Toby warned.

"I don't have a choice, I need to find that boy, and I don't care if I die trying."Cabe said as he began to walk over to the building.

"I'm coming with you Cabe."Walter told him.

"Okay son, take this."Cabe said as he stopped, turned around, and began to walk back to the car

He handed Walter an extra bullet proof vest from the back of his car.

"Now, put it on quickly, we can't waste a second."Cabe told him.

"Okay."Walter responded as he put it on.

"Be careful, and tell Brian that I love him."Paige told them as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Paige, we will find him."Walter told her as Cabe smiled at him. "You have to have faith that we will find him."Walter continued to tell her as he looked into her fear stricken eyes.

Paige exhaled, and a tear fell from her eyes as she watched Walter, and Cabe walk into the dark abyss of the warehouse to retrieve her son.


	13. Chapter 13: The Cavalry's Here

Chapter Thirteen: The Cavalry's Here

Cabe, and Walter walked into the warehouse that was only lite by the small amount of fading sunlight.

"Brian, Brian, Brian."Cabe yelled out, getting louder each time.

"Brian?"Walter yelled out in a questioning tone.

They then heard a fainted noise from a distance.

"That must be the kid."Cabe said then him, and Walter ran in the direction of the noise.

They ran over to where Brian was tied up to a chair, much like how he was before, and he had duct tape over his mouth.

They stood in awe at the trap that was set up in front of them.

The trap was string tied to the trigger of a gun set up in front of Brian, in a big open room. That wasn't all. The gang had also set up traps to get Cabe and Walter. There are strings all over the floor on top of pressure sensors that if they stepped on them then, they would get a pool of hydrofluoric acid would pour on top them killing them in an instant. It would also trigger the gun to shoot Brian.

"Holy shit."Cabe said in awe as he examined the traps."How the hell could some dumb ass group of gangsters create this?"Cabe asked Walter.

"Well Robert Lee Hogan is a borderline genius and he could've left this plan for them to use on us and Brian."Walter responded.

The way Brian was tied up forced him to look at the barrel of the gun and he could hear Walter and Cabe converse, but he couldn't see them.

Brian could tap his feet and he knew morse code, so he could converse with them using that skill.

Brian tapped his feet loudly to get their attention.

"What is it son?"Cabe asked him.

Brian began to tap a message to them. His message was: _If you disable the pressure sensors, then you will be able to reacquire myself._

"Disable the pressure sensors?"Cabe asked.

Brian tapped yes.

"What about the gun?"Cabe asked.

 _Didn't Walter examine the wiring?_ Brian asked.

"Walter, did you examine the wiring?"Cabe asked him.

"Uhh, yes. The gun is hooked up to one the pressure sensors."Walter told him.

"So if we disable the wiring then, we can easily get Brian?"Cabe asked.

They both responded yes.

Then as Walter began to work on disabling the pressure sensors, they heard a tick.

"What the hell is that?"Cabe asked.

"It's in a rhythmic motion."Walter replied.

"I'll check in it."Cabe said.

Cabe then walked over to where they heard the sound.

"Holy shit."Cabe said.

"What is it?"Walter asked.

"Well I guess somebody had a back up plan."Cabe replied. "There's a bomb planted here. The gang must've wired it so if we tried to tap into the wiring, the bomb would go off."Cabe continued to tell Walter.

"I am almost done setting Brian free."Walter said as he continued to cut through the wires to turn the sensors off.

Walter continued to cut through the wires to disable the motion sensors the when he finally disabled them, he got jogged over to the bomb.

Walter examined the bomb.

"We have about a minute, and half to get out of here then bomb will blow and there's nothing we can do to stop, but we can lessen the impact."Walter said as Cabe gave him a confused look.

"How can we lessen the impact?"Cabe asked.

Walter ran over to some blocks of cement, and grabbed one of them.

"We stock these around the bomb, and fill the gaps with this."Walter said as he began to stack the blocks of cement around the bomb, and got some concrete in a container, and a stick, and told Cabe to layer them between the bricks as he stacked them.

When they finished, Walter backed away to admire their structure for a few seconds.

"Perfect."Walter said.

Then they glared back behind them at Brian.

"We still need to get to Brian."Walter said then they ran over to Brian.

Walter tried to untie the nots as Cabe got his pocket knife, and began to cut through the rope to set him free.

"Thank you."Brian said as Walter removed the cloth from his mouth.

"We have about thirty seconds to get out of here."Walter stated.

"Well I'm trying, I only got one good arm."Cabe told Walter as he cut the rope on Brian's ankle.

"Twenty-five."Walter began to count. "We need to get out."Walter told him.

"Screw it."Cabe said threw his sling off, and began to cut through the rope with both of his arms.

"Cabe, you shouldn't have done that."Walter said.

Then Cabe cut the last piece of rope off, and picked Brian up with both of his arms, and cradled him.

"Ten, nine eight…"Walter began to count.

"Run!"Cabe yelled then they dated for the door.

They ran as hard as they could, side by side, Cabe with Brian across his arms, and when they got about ten feet from the building, the bomb blew.

They ran through the dust, smoke, and debris until they arrived at the van.

When they got to the van, Cabe put Brian down.

"Brian, ohh my God, I will never let that happen to you again."Paige said a she gave him a big hug.

"I am fine mother."Brian stated as he let her hug him.

"Brian, you have bruises all over your face! Don't tell me you're okay and I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry that those guys kidnapped you, and that I don't want anything like this to happen to you again."Paige told him as she placed her hands on his cheeks to force him to look at her.

"You need to give your mother respect Brian, and not tell her off."Walter told the boy.

Brian nodded his head, and Paige gave him another hug then she looked around behind him, and saw Walter, and Cabe standing behind him.

Walter was standing still with his arms crossed, and looking at the boy in front of him while Cabe was rubbing his injured shoulder with his face as red as a tomato, and tears forming in his eyes from all the pain he was in from moving his shoulder.

"Ohh my God Cabe, you took your sling off."Paige said in shock as she looked at the older man.

"Well, it was for the boy. I had to so I could free him, and carry him to the van."Cabe replied in a pained voice.

"Thank you Cabe."Paige said as she gave Cabe a hug, and cried slightly.

"You're welcome kiddo."Cabe replied as he hugged her back with his good arm.

"Let's get you two to the hospital."Toby said then, they all hopped into the van.


	14. Chapter 14: Bruises

Chapter Fourteen: Bruises

The team had taken Brian and Cabe to the hospital and Cabe had insulted his injury so he needed to keep in the sling for another month while Brian, needed stitches on his lower lip, and cheek. Brian was also give acetaminophen with codeine for the pain.

The whole team is now back at the garage, and are grilling on the roof, and listening to classic rock.

"That was one hell of a day."Cabe said.

"Don't even talk about it."Paige replied while Cabe let out a slight chuckle.

"Why haven't you taken any of your acetaminophen with codeine that the doctor recommended?"Walter asked the boy as he moved his knight forward.

The two of them were playing a game of chess a bit farther away from the rest of the group, and their voices were disguised under Toby blaring the music.

"I am not in a significant amount of pain so therefore I do not need pain medications."Brian replied as he captured Walter's knight.

"You should still take them, the doctor recommended them."Walter replied as he captured one of Brian's pawns.

"He recommended them which leads to the conclusion that I do not need to take them."Brian replied as he looked up at Walter and Walter looked back up at him. "You have been acting in relation and alongside my mother for the entirety of the day."Brian told Walter as Walter gave him a complexuated look.

"I have not."Walter told him.

"Point A, you were able to obtain me to eat breakfast. Point B, you told me not to, quote un quote "tell my mother off" and supported her in her trial to admit me to the hospital. Point C you just directed me to medicate when I do not need to."Brian explained to Walter. "You are not acting to yourself."Brian continued to tell Walter as Walter began to show some subtle markers of guilt.

"I am just attempting to aid you Brian. We have a relationship and a part of that indicates authority, and I am the authority."Walter told Brian.

Brian then moved his bishop and captured Walter's king then, he got up and walked over to the cooler to grab a bottle of water.

"Quite a day, hasn't it been pal?"Toby asked Brian as he rubbed his back with a beer in the other hand.

"I agree."Brian stated then he took a swing of his water and Toby took a swing of his beer.

"I love this song!"Toby excitedly said as he walked over to Happy who was standing by the grill and took her hand as Van Halen's Dance the Night Away began to play. "You wanna dance the night away with me baby?"Toby asked Happy in a sexy voice as he swung her over to his side.

"I'm grilling."Happy said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh c'mon baby, just this one song."Toby whined.

"Fine then I'll get back to burning your burger."Happy said as her and Toby ran over to the dance floor.

Brian stood and watched as Walter took Paige's hand in the dance and the others soon began to dance to the song.

"Why ain't ya dancin' kiddo? You hurtin' too much?"Cabe asked Brian as he walked up to him to recycle his beer bottle.

"No I am not currently experiencing the reception of pain signals from my nociceptors."Brian responded then took a swing of water.

"Then why ain't ya out there kiddo?"He asked again.

"I do not enjoy dancing."Brian responded.

"C'mon kiddo, it'll lighten ya up."Cabe pleaded.

Brian watched as the others danced to the song and saw how it made them all smile. It made him feel somewhat happy, but he of course he suppressed it.

Brian sighed then looked back over at Cabe.

"Fine."He decided then the two of them walked out to the open space that was their rooftop dance floor as the lyrics sang: _Dance the night the away._

"You enjoying this uh, dance Paige?"Walter asked her as they danced to the beat.

"Very much Walter."Paige replied with a flirty smile on her face.

"Me too."Walter quickly said with an awkward smile on his face.

"You liking this baby?"Toby asked Happy.

"Yes but stop calling me that."Happy replied in an annoyed tone.

"Okay buttercup."Toby replied with a smirk as he continued to dance with her and Happy sighed knowing that she was not gonna win this battle.

Sylvester and Ralph both danced by themselves, but with smiles on their faces as they laughed about the others.

"You havin' fun kid?"Cabe asked Brian.

"I do not have fun."Brian replied in a strict tone then, he glared over at Walter dancing with his mother figure.

Cabe picked up on the jealousy in his eyes, knowing that look from Walter when Drew was with Paige. He knew that Brian was angered by Walter, and did not want him to be his father figure quite yet.

The bridge of the song began and all the men brought their partners in closer to them for a slow dance. Happy rested her head on Toby's chest, and smiled up at him, and Toby responded with a soft kiss on the top of her head as her smile grew even bigger. Paige did the same and rested her head on Walter's chest, but Walter did not kiss her back but rather began to panic a bit and began to dance a bit faster but then quickly caught up to the tempo, and slow danced his partner.

"You like this tempo?"Walter asked Paige as she chuckled a flirty chuckle.

"I do."She replied.

"I do too."Walter responded as he softly rested his chin on her head.

Sylvester and Ralph happily danced togther and chuckled like two immature boys at a school dance.

Brian, on the other hand, was to caught up in his mother's and Walter's "date" to dance with Cabe and the two of them just stood there, watching the others dance togther.

"You don't have to be jealous."Cabe told Brian.

"I do not get jealous."Brian replied, sounding an awful lot like Walter.

"I know you are. I have been with Walter for years, and I can tell when you guys get jealous."Cabe replied as Brian redirected his attention over to Cabe. "It might be a good thing. The two of them together. You and Ralph will benefit a lot from their relationship."Cabe told Brian. "Walter knows what you're going through and he knows the other obstacles that you're gonna face. Listen to him, take his advice, and let him be a father figure in your life. It just may do you some good when you grow older."Cabe said then gave Brian a pat on the back.

The tempo then picked back up and the men let the women go and they all danced with their partners togther.

"C'mon kid, let's hop back to it."Cabe told Brian as he began to dance again.

As they danced, the lyrics sang:

 _Dance, the night away. Ah ha yeah!_

 _Dance, dance, dance, the night away._

 _Ah c'mon baby. Dance, the night away. Ah ha yeah!_

 _Dance, dance, dance, the night away. Ah c'mon baby, baby yeah._

 _Dance, the night away. Oo, oo, yeah._

 _Dance, dance, dance, the night away. Ah ah yeah!_

"Great dancing kid!"Sylvester excitedly told Ralph.

"Thanks."Ralph happily replied. "You danced good to."He told him with a smile as Sylvester put his hand in his sweater, and gave Ralph a high five.

"You danced beautifully sweetie."Toby told Happy with a smile on his face.

"You too."Happy bluntly replied.

Toby then puckered up to give Happy a kiss when:

"I gotta go get back to the burgers."Happy said then walked off leaving Toby kissing the air.

"Women."Toby said as he shrugged his shoulders then walked over to the cooler to get another beer.

"You were an astoinshing dancer."Walter told Paige.

"You were amazing too."Paige replied with another flirty smile.

Walter stood there, looking at Paige and pondering what to do next. He looked over at Cabe and Brian. Cabe gestured for him to kiss Paige while Brian bluntly stared at him. Walter looked back at Paige. He stared deep into her eyes, and saw something that he hadn't seen before in her, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it was postive, so he took Cabe's advice.

Walter leaned in close to Paige's soft lips and kissed her. Paige kissed him back, and put her hands on his cheeks, and Walter put his hands on the back of her head and stroked his fingers through her soft hair.

Brian was shocked to see this. When Cabe said relationship, he did not think of one like this. He thought of a family relationship not one where Walter gets to kiss Paige or even lay a finger on his mother.

Cabe smiled thinking that he did the right thing, helping Walter to get Paige, and that someday Ralph and Brian will have a father who can help them out more than Drew ever could.

Walter and Paige let go of each other for air.

"Paige there is something that I need to tell you."Walter said to her.

"What is it?"Paige asked.

"When I look into your eyes I do not just see a co-worker, or an employee of mine. I see more than that. I uh, just can't seem to figure out what it is excatly, but I do know this much. Paige, I love you."Walter told her as Paige smiled back, and kissed Walter again.

Paige let go and replied:

"Walter, I love you too."She said.

"Let's go back up to my apartment."Walter said.

"As long as we finish up quick enough to get our burgers."Paige replied.

"If my math is right, which it pretty much always is, we will."Walter said then Paige took her hand, and they ran off the roof to Walter's apartment.

They ran past Brian and Cabe, who each had differnt veiws on this situiation, but didn't even bother to say a word.

"On the first date."Cabe said with a smile after they ran by. "Walter is quite the player."He continued.

"Are Walter and mom going to indulge in the action of intercourse?"Brian asked Cabe.

"Looks like they're gonna get some."Cabe said with a smile then, looked over at Brian. "Dear God, you weren't thinkin' that they were gonna have a relationship like this, did you?"Cabe asked him.

"No, I did not."Brian replied.

"Well kiddo, they're adults. When you get older I'm sure that you're gonna want a relationship like that with another women, and hey Walter's the guy you want for your mom."Cabe reasurred.

"Are you postive that he will please my mother?"Brian asked.

"I'm damn sure."Cabe replied.

"I am parched."Brian said then walked over to the cooler.

"Your burger's almost done."Happy told Brian.

"Recviced."Brian responded.

"Do you know what Walter and mom are doing?"Ralph asked Brian as he stuck his hand in the cooler to get a juice pouch.

Brian looked over at his innocent younger brother. Pondering what he should tell him. The truth, or a lie.

"They are."Brian began when Toby gave him the look and nodded his head no. "They are indulging in."He began once again when Toby exaggerated his no. "Intercourse."Brian said then walked away leaving a dumbfounded Ralph.

"Oh dear God, we have opened up a can of worms."Toby said as he put his hand on his forehead.

"We sure have."Cabe replied. "Sure have."He said once again as he clunked bottles with Toby, and they took long swings of their beers.

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed my spin off on Brian my new character in Scorpion! If you wanna read more then please leave a comment. I have a lot of ideas for this character including his reaction to Paige and Walter's relationship. Thank you and please don't be afriad to comment!**


End file.
